Time for a Change
by Tresa
Summary: As Harry grows more depressed, he begans to realize more things about the people around him, and some secrets that will change his life forever. Same story guys new chapter! Chapter 18! HBP Spoiler Free! Please Review! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it's owned and written by the brilliant J.K. Rowling

This is my first fan fic guys enjoy!Tresa

Harry sat lonely at the Gryffindor table, eating in almost silence as the other students chattered loudly. Suddenly Ron Weasley walks in and gets a standing ovation from the Gyffindors, having just won another Quidditch match against Slytherin.

Ron walks over by Harry and sits down noisely clutching food and bottles of butterbeer in his hands. "Harry mate cheer up!" the red head shouted. "We just won another match! Here!" he threw a butterbeer at Harry quickly. Harry caught it and drunk it immediately as if he were in a hurry.

"Harry you alright?" Ron asked warily only just noticing Harry's quietness.

"Yeah great!" Harry said plainly."Now that my life's a bloody wreck." 

Ron glanced at him hard, his grin falling instantly off his face. "Harry" he said nearly in a whisper."Harry you can't just... just go on living like this, we're sixth years now, and me and Hermione are prefects and your umm.. a bloody brilliant Quidditch player!" Ron said hopefully.

"I'll see you back in the common room." Harry said quickly and dashed from the table leaving Ron on his own. Harry ran towards the corridor his mind filled with thoughts of Sirus, Voldermort and the one thing he couldn't understand Hermione and Luna Loovegood. Harry continued walking down the long corridor until he heard voices nearby. By instinct Harry hid from view .

The voices were none other than Proffesor Snape and Proffesor Dumbledore. "Should we tell him?" Snape's voice asked. Harry caught a peek at him, his hair greasier than ever in the afternoon sunlight.

"Severus, the Time Turner is locked away I assure you" Profesor Dumbledore said his voice calm and still. Harry had no idea what they were talking about, but Harry remembered the Time Turner. Harry couldn't forgotten how it saved Sirius. All of sudden a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders.  
Harry jumped up quickly sending shivers all over his body. Harry turned to find Hermione Granger standing beside him. "Oh sorry about that, I just needed to talk to you"she said in a soft tone. Harry caught his breath then smiled slightly."It's okay Hermione, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione nearly broke down in tears, her hand clinging to his shoulder. Harry wasn't expecting this breakdown so he politely patted her on the back. "Harry! Today's been awful, my grades are slipping, my wands going awry, and this.. bloody Potions paper!" Hermione whined.

Harry had never seen Hermione in this kind of state she was always so calm and put together, her behavoir was quite unusual. Suddenly Hermione stopped crying immediately as if on cue then wiped her eyes. "I'm..I'm sorry Harry I don't know what came over me, I've got to go!" Hermione said quickly nearly running to get away from him.

Harry tried to call out for her but she was already gone. Harry had now reached an all time low, he felt that things were all his fault and they weren't going to get better. Harry started to walk away until something caught his eye, a glittering necklace of some sort. Harry recognized it immediately and picked it up. It was none other than the Time Turner. Harry was confused because he had just heard Dumbledore assure Snape it had been locked away. Out of curiousity Harry slipped it on and found himself going out of the present and into the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry landed hard on his backside, the Time Turner laying by his side.He had known now that he was back in time, but how far back and where? Harry slowly got up into standing position, his head pounding with pain and he strained to look around. He was in a dark place somewhere near the Forbidden Forest, for he could barely see Hargrid's cabin.

He grabbed the Time Turner and began walking toward Hogwarts which was now visible. He walked cautiosly and was very aware of his surroundings. Hermione had warned him before of the dangers of time travel. Suddenly he heard voices and as quick as lightening dashed behind a nearby bush, making sure he was completely hidden as the voices grew closer.

"Hermione I just.. don't know?" a boy's voice could be heard clearly. Harry knew who it was instantly, his best friend Ron Weasley. Harry grew interested and listened harder. "Ron, I think we should tell Harry." said a girl's voice, which was indeed Hermione. Harry now had clear view of them as the moonlight shone on them. "He doesn't need to know, this could ruin our friendship it's not worth the risk Hermione." Ron said forcefully."Well, if you think it's best Ron." Hermione answered uneasily. "Of course it is" Ron said moving closer to Hermione. Harry suddenly became angry, just what were his friends hiding from him, but what he saw next shocked him even more.

Ron and Hermione kissed quickly as if in a rush to get it over with. Hermione blushed furiously as Ron kissed her again on the cheek. Harry was fuming, his anger rising every second. Harry was so angry he didn't realize he had walked into clear view where he could be seen. Ron and Hermione froze as soon as they saw Harry.

Ron chuckled nervously and said "Harry mate how long have you been out here?" Harry panicked, they had seen him, now he had no choice accept to play along."Long enough Ron, long enough" Harry said surprisingly calm, not letting his emotions get to him. Ron looked down towards the ground twirling his fingers uncomfortable.

Hermione seemed to be frozen in fear, her face still caught in an expression. Suddenly, they heard a noise near them, but they paid no attention." It's late" Hermione said after a long silence. "Hey, Ron! Hermione what are you doing out here?" shouted a young boy.  
Harry looked around to see himself standing there. "Harry!" Hermione shouted.

Harry gasped as he reached for the Time Turner around his neck. It was him, Harry Potter,lightening scar and all looking at him in disbelief. After a few moments of silence, he saw himself began to speak and for a moment he began to shiver from the sound of his own voice. "Ho..ow has this happened? asked Harry whom was wearing night clothes.

"Ron, Hermione am I going mad or is that me standing right there?" he continued."You must be an imposter, who are you?" Harry( in the night clothes)asked taking out his wand in defense. "Now guys both of you calm down" Hermione spoke finally " Wait..wait a minute! Oh my! The Time Turner! Hermione nearly shouted as she discovered it. Hermione ran over to the other Harry cloaked with a tee and blue jeans and tried to snatched it away.

" Harry please let me have it, if your already from the future it's too late to go back now, you met well you." Hermione said shakily."Fine Hermione, just tell Harry to put down his wand." Harry finally spoke loudly. The other Harry in the night clothes lowered his wand. Hermione stood between them looking amazed and frightened at the same time. Harry finally agreed to let go of his Time Turner if any advice was best it was Hermione. Harry gave it to her than asked. "What time is it anyway?""2:00 a.m." he saw himself answer in his pajamas. "If your from the future than who wins the quidditch match this week?" Harry stood startled Hermione intervined. "Harry don't answer any question or this could effect the rest of our future."

Harry thought about it and stayed silent, then it all came to him he had been here just 3 nights ago. Ron hadn't said a thing though the whole ordeal he sat quietly and seemed throughly embarrassed and upset by the whole ordeal. He was quietly staring up at the sky almost oblivious to what was happening. " Listen Hermione" Harry in the pajamas asked "If this is my future self I deserve to know what happens, and unlike what you said in third year we obviously didn't go mad from seeing each. " Suddenly a voice from around the corner chattering loudly it was none other than Draco Malfoy appearing from the castle.

Harry remembered the whole scene, he had gotten detention when Malfoy discovered them, but he also attended it. Harry remembered this happening in first year but the events were something he didn't want to remember. Quietly he slipped the Time Turner away from Hermione's loose hand and grabbed them all in a group, before they could say a word, he slipped the Time Turner over Ron and Hermione's necks. He took out his wand as fast as lightening and did a reversal spell knocking Hermione, Ron, and his past self out to the ground.

"Sorry about this guys, but when you wake up you won't remember anything." Harry said sadly. Harry looked at them lying there for a second, and he thought of all the trouble they had been through the years and he thought even more about Sirius. Harry saw that Malfoy coming closer, his blond hair shining in the moon lit sky, clearly searching to cause some sort of mischief. Harry turned the Time Turner back to the present mode, but he was forgetting one thing, Hermione and Ron were still connected to the Time Turner. With a sudden jerk he, Hermione and Ron where heading toward the present.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Ron and Hermione landed with a thud on an Hogwarts hallway floor. Ron and Hermione immediately awoke from their spell and groggily looked around. Harry looked around in shock, he hadn't meant to bring them along. "Where am I?" Ron! Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked her voice shaking. "Harry mate what are we doing on the floor." Ron asked. "Guys be quiet, I'll tell you the whole story later but for now shut up!" Harry said his fear getting the best of him. "Harry I don't approve of that tone you've got, now please tell me what's going on?" Hermione demanded.

Suddenly Harry heard voices, no not just any voices his own and Hermione's. It was the scene they had made before he'd found the Time Turner, it was so clear from hear that Hermione was faking it. Why didn't he see it before? Ron and Hermione looked around curiously,before Harry knew it he had pushed them from view, he didn't want to mess up things anymore than he already had. "What the bloody hell Harry?" Ron said angrily rubbing his shoulders. "I got to tell you guys something?" "It's kind of hard to explain, well it all started a few hours ago when you were crying Hermione." Hermione looked at him strangely and he realized that of course she wasn't there because she's from the past. "Never mind, just trust me on this were all from the past and now were in the present." Harry said rather calmly.

"Were what!" Ron nearly shouted. "I sort of used the Time Turner and went back and I mistakingly brought you two back with me." Harry said calmly. "Harry, what have you done, I told you time is something not to be messed with, what if we never get back to normal." Hermione said nearly in tears. Ron patted her on the back soothingly. Harry suddenly felt sad, he knew what he felt for Hermione was real, but what upset him more was the fact that Ron and Hermione were the ones that ended up together. "Harry! I've got it!" Hermione said loudly. "Let's get to the library I know how to fix this all!" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry gave Ron a weird look as Hermione set off towards the library. Harry wasn't worried about his mixed feeling for Hermione anymore, right now he was worried about where the other Hermione was and if she would run into her. "Come on Ron let's go!" "We can't let Hermione see her future self and you can't see yours either!" Ron ruffled his hair in dispair and set off down the hallway. Suddenly a blonde headed girl stopped them,it was none other than Luna Loovegood.

Luna smiled dreamily at them, her wand sticking out behind her earlobe and what was the most surprising her ordinary clothes. "Luna we don't have time for this.. um what do you want?" asked Ron, as his cheeks blushed. Harry looked at him strangely but then brushed away the thought." Well Ronald, I was out for a little stroll to see the umm.. umm... view." Luna blushed. Harry looked at them suspiciously. "Anyway, I saw your little dilema with Hermione and then you just disappeared, that second I knew it was the Time Turner." Harry was amazed at her knowledge, but she was in the intellegent Ravenclaw house. "So, I want to help you guys." she said in a small, shyish voice.

Harry felt his face glowering red and tried to hide it from view. Harry couldn't understand right now what he was feeling for Luna, all he knew was that it was something good. "Luna, I guess you can help us, but I'm a little angry that you spied on us!" Harry said stongly. "Well are we going or not Hermione's in trouble." Ron said starting to run towards the library. "Hermione!" Harry shouted, he had nearly forgotten. "Well, come on then!" They ran at a face pace to the library stopping several times for Ron to catch his breath. "Ron your a quidditch player, how can you be tired?" Harry asked when the reached the library. "Harry, your sitting on a broomstick not running around this bloody huge school."Ron answered smugly."There she is!" Luna shouted. Hermione was invisible behind the humongous book she was reading."Hermione don't run so fast next time okay!" Harry said a little angry.

Hermione stood up and pounded her fist on the table causing everyone to stare." Harry, how could you, I came to you for help and now your complaining, that's all you ever do complain about you...well Harry James Potter what about other people, there are other people in this world too! Hermione shouted furiously, her cheeks shaking. "How dare you even look me in my face Ronald Weasley! and with that she stormed out the library. Harry immediately understood it was the Hermione whom Harry had comforted when she was losing it, before he had found the Time Turner and was whisked away to the past. Ron stared around shocked. Then Harry knew, it was Ron, he had did something to make her this way but what? "Oh there you guys are I've been looking for you everywhere, guess what I found it! I found a solution! She looked around at the shocked faces."Are you guys alright? she asked worridly."Yeah brilliant!" Ron gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, it's called the Time Release Potion.. Hermione read from a book called Less Stress Potions for Time textbook. "It looks like we can find all the ingrediants in Snapes room." Hermione said quickly. Harry stared at Hermione in a cautious way. Ron still looked baffled by the sight of her. "Hermione..er getting this potion is not going to be easy Snape's room has loads of protection spells on it." Harry said warily. " Quite making such a fuss, we get the ingrediants and get out of there like Flying Snorlackle!" Luna shouted loudly. Hermione glared at Luna as if she were insane, she didn't feel comfortable having Luna around, especially since Ron blushed at every glance she gave him. "Luna it's not THAT simple!" Hermione said her anger getting the best of her.

"You have to get countercurses and some protection spells even have to be timed!" Before Luna could retaliate a pale faced boy showed up before them." Well, well, well if it isn't potty, weasel, mudblood, and ohh loony!" Malfoy along with his two croonies Crabbe and Goyle burst into laughter. "You must feel terrible Mudblood, Weasel leaving you for Looney!" "Potter I imagine you feel terrible as well, but you already know why!" Harry felt himself growing angrier, Malfoy knew things he didn't and it was making his blood boil. Malfoy left howling in laughter. "What was that all about? Hermione asked curiously."Umm... how about that potion? Ron asked quickly.

"Okay" Hermione said sternly "Harry you and me will get the ingrediants, Ron you and Luna stand guard." Hermione quickly addressed the group to their positions.

"How will I know what do if someone comes?" Luna asked."Well send a signal of course!" Hermione said throughly irritated.

"No need for a fuss guys let's just get the stuff and get out of there!" Harry said calmly.

Hermione and Harry left for Snape's while Ron and Luna stood guard. "So, did you tell Hermione?" Luna asked. "Tell Hermione what?" Ron asked confused."Listen I know you didn't want any of this to happen but it did. Hermione figured us out." Ron looked at Luna as if she were insane. Suddenly footstep echoed nearby. "Luna go quick!" Ron whispered forcefully as he noticed that the footstep belong to none other than the "angry" Hermione Granger.

Ron tried to hide but was unsucessful. "Ron, we need to talk" she said surprisingly calm. "Listen I don't know what that was with you and Luna and I don't care ok, I need you Ron I need our friendship to work." Hermione came close to Ron. Ron was shocked but couldn't move he had been waiting for this for years. Hermione inched closer "Oh I can't" she gasped. "Why not?"Ron said throughly disappointed. "Because if you would have wanted this you wouldn't have been with Luna." she sighed and walked away, leaving Ron in deeper confusion.

"Okay I get bees malok, and green tea leaves?" Harry asked confused. "Yeah just look at the list" Hermione snatched it from his hands." Is someone a bit angry?" Harry asked."Don't you play with me now Potter, I'm in no mood, and yeah this is all your fault." Harry shrugged Hermione off and walked into Professor Snape's empty office."Wait!" Hermione said. "Why was the door unlocked?" Hermione looked around curiously. "Harry I.." Hermione screamed as someone covered her mouth with their hands, Hermione could see that Harry was bounded to. She struggled to get loose but couldn't. She and Harry were captured.


	5. Chapter 5

"Luna...where are you?" Ron said looking around Luna had disappeared. "Ronald!" Luna nearly shouted. Ron shrieked. "Don't do that" he said annoyingly his voice still high. Luna giggled."Was that a squeal Ronald?"Luna asked. Ron glared at her. "Luna you haven't seen Hermione have you?" he asked concerned. "No why? Did they get into Snape's office alright?" Luna wondered. "No not that Hermione the one that just cornered me in the hallway minutes ago." Ron said blushing.

Before Luna could reply, Neville walked up to them."Hello Luna...Ron" Neville said quite distantlly."Hello Neville" Ron said to him completely confused by his behavoir. "What are you guys doing Hermione's going to kill you Ron if you don't stop this immediately." Neville said in a warning tone "Stop what?" Ron asked. "Your really that thick Ron, you and Luna a few days ago..caught kissing by the lake by Hermione." Neville said. "Are you taking the mickey Neville, me with L..Luna no way!" Ron said grabbing Luna arm. " Let's go they are probably finished and wondering where we are." Ron and Luna walked away leaving Neville glaring at them from behind.

Hermione's hands felt swollen from being tied so long and she could feel Harry next to her, because of the blindfold she was unable to see around her all she knew she was in Snape's classroom and someone would find them pretty quick thinking of Ron and Luna. After a few minutes of struggling, the captors threw them on the floor and bounded them magically. "Whoever you are, your not getting away with this!" Harry shouted. "Hermione you okay?" Harry asked feeling her beside him."Yeah I'm fine, Harry" "Oh shut up both of you and I mean it!" a voice spoke. Hermione and Harry knew who it was immediately.

"Malfoy" Hermione said angrily. "Yes mudblood exactly right again!" Draco bursted out laughing along with two other people which were indeed Crabbe and Goyle." "Oh I loved seeing Scarhead all angry, this payback is going to be revenge for my father's imprisonment." Malfoy said his voice quivering in anger. "Malfoy..you don't understand...this is important!" Harry said angrily holding back other fighting words. "Don't you think I know that Potter!" Draco smirked mysteriously "I know all about the Time-turner's events, I even know about this potion you were trying to make, that's when I knew I had to stop you!" Hermione glared at him. Harry was so angry he was slightly shaking."Time is a very mysterious thing wouldn't you say that Granger."

"It's locked" Ron said. "What do you mean it's locked" Luna said pulling at the handle. "Maybe they already got everything and left." Luna suggested. Ron looked curiously around."Yeah maybe..." Ron said unsurely. "Hermione! Harry! Are you in there?" Ron yelled suddenly."What if Snape caught them?" Ron said worriedly after there was no answer. "Maybe we should check Dumbledore's office just in case."he continued. "Yeah great idea." Luna said as they walked to his office.

"Ron, Luna were in here!" Hermione shouted desperately, but soon she heard them leave."No use Granger I got silence spells all over this room" Malfoy laughed. "Where's Snape?" Harry asked curiously."With Dumbledore in some kind of meeting, sometimes he lets me watch over his office while he's gone." Malfoy replied. "You know my father told me something like this would happen one day I just never believed him." he smirked. "Malfoy tell us what's going on" Harry said angrily. "You don't know, you honestly don't know." Malfoy howled with laughter. Hermione looked down guiltily. "Hermione is there something your not telling me."Harry asked her desperately. "Harry we have to get back to normal or..we could be lost forever." "Harry if we don't get back...Voldermort could possibly find a way to get to a Time turner therefore messing with our whole pasts."

Harry suddenly understood he flashed back to Snape and Dumbledore's conversation _"Should we tell him?" Snape's voice asked."Severus, the Time Turner is locked away I assure you" Profesor Dumbledore said his voice calm and still. _Harry gasped. Malfoy smirked. "I don't understand he would destroy your past also." he said glaring at Draco. "No Potter my father's been serving Voldermort faithfully for years he's going to help clear my father's name..by never letting it happen." Malfoy smiled. "Malfoy..Voldermort's not going to help you he's going to hurt you listen to me" Hermione said desperately. "Shut up Granger" Malfoy said angrily. "Crabbe, Goyle watch these two will you make sure they don't move an inch." Malyfoy said exiting the room. "We've got to get out of here" Harry whispered to her. "I've got a plan" Hermione said unsurely."Say Crabbe, you know what sounds good about right now..a nice cool butterbeer...with a sweet scone."Hermione said sweetly.

Crabbe ignored her but was still listening. "Goyle you know what you've been liking Pansy for what years..you know what I heard, she adores you, can't get you off her mind really." Hermione continued. "Really?" Golye said smiling. Meanwhile Harry worked on untying Hermione his wand only a few inches from reach. "Yeah come here I'll tell you all about it" Hermione continued nicely."Just a little further" he thought..Harry reached and got his wand. Harry whispered a spell and Hermione and him were free, though it looked from Crabbe and Goyle's view that they were still tied. Golye and Crabbe walked over to them, Goyle looking hopeful and Crabbe looking hungry. "Now what did she she say?" Goyle asked her. "You know what she said...this!" Hermione punched Golye quite like she did Malfoy in third year. Harry grabbed his wand amazed at Hermione and yelled "Petrificus Totalus!" Goyle and Crabbe froze instantly. "When did I get so violent" Hermione said worridly. "Hermione that was amazing!" Without hesitation Harry grabbed Hermione and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Oh my.. I didn't mean to..d.do that." "I'm s.sorry..I don't know what I was thinking..you just looked so.."Harry said blushing. Hermione was in shock " Harry I.." Hermione started."Err.. let's get out of here." she said quickly exiting. "Right" Harry said as they left akwardly.

"What's the password, do you know?" Ron asked Luna. "How do you expect me to know?" Luna said annoyingly. "Well you are a Ravenclaw." Ron said. "Maybe they aren't even in here" Luna suggested. "They could be in the Great Hall, we should check there huh?" "Yeah and risk seeing my own self in there, I don't think that's a good idea."Ron said nervously. "Oh right I seem to forget there is another you running around." Luna said. "Yeah, well I don't know what to do, we've got to find Harry and Hermione before something bad happens." "Err..Ron too late." Luna gasped. The other Ron was standing right before his face caught in a shocked expression.


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry I can't believed we walked out of Snape's office without getting the ingrediants!" Hermione said angrily."Maybe if you wouldn't have kissed me I would have been able to think straight!" she said blushing slightly."Well I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to kiss you like I said." Harry said."Wait my kiss made you not think straight" Harry said slightly smiling. "Oh shut up.. now what we need to do is go back to Snape's...and where is Ron and Luna" Hermione asked looking around."I don't know I hope they are ok" Harry said concerned.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Luna shouted at the other Ron, he fell instantly to the ground. "Good thinking, I'm impressed" Ron said after he shieked in fright. "No problem" Luna said dreamily. "I think I'm going to be sick this is mad.."he said staring at himself in terror. "Oh Ronald relax, I actually think it's kind of cool.. I mean.." Luna stopped from Ron's icy glare.

"What should we do with him?" Ron asked Luna. "Umm put him in the closet near the Ravenclaw common room, not Gyffindor's because that's to close for comfort you know." "Right but how I mean we can't just go around the hallways carrying ...this." Ron said. "Right..Accio Invisibility cloak" Luna yelled. "You have an invisibility cloak" Ron said amazed. "Yeah Harry's not the only one that sneak's around after hours." she laughed. The invisibility cloak flew down to them, she covered the other Ron and though strange to an outsider carried it to the closet. "There" Luna said as she layed him down..."leave the invisibility cloak on..him". Ron still looked ill and was shocked by all this."This is too weird Luna" Ron gulped."Calm down Ronald everything is going to be okay..at least I think so." Luna said her dreamy look slightly fading.

"Ok coast is clear...I don't see Malfoy or anyone" Harry said as they snuck back to Snape's classroom. "Hold on" Hermione said taking out her wand. Hermione whispered "Accio Marauder's Map" the map landed right in Hermione hand. "Hermione your brilliant have I ever told you that." Harry smiled. Hermione wasn't paying attention as she scanned the map. "All clear, now go..I'll keep guard since Luna and Ron did a wonderful job at that." Hermione said."When did you develop sarcasm Hermione?" "It's rubbed off on me now go!" Harry ran into Snape's potion cabinet grabbing all the ingrediants as fast as the could.

Ron and Luna walked back to Snape's classroom "Hermione?" Ron asked questioningly. "Ron, Luna where have you been!" Hermione shouted. Ron let out a sigh of relief and slight disappointment."Us where have you two been, we've been looking for you two also" Luna snapped back. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Luna I.." "Ok got everything Hermione were all set..Luna Ron what happened to you guys back there some guards you are!" Harry said a little angry as he walked out of the classroom. "Us at least we did our part you two must have left us and ran off!" Ron shouted back. "Well what you don't know is we were captured by Malfoy" Hermione yelled silencing Ron and Luna." What you were caputured by Malfoy, bloody hell what happened did he hurt you Hermione!" Ron said getting angry. "Ron it's ok let's get out of the corridor good thing everyone's at dinner." Hermione said quickly not wanting a fight." Let's go to the Room of Requirement" Harry suggested. "Oh I didn't even think of that Harry your a life saver." Hermione smiled at him.

"We need somewhere comfortable to sort out our problems" Hermione thought as she walked back and forth until a door appeared.They all walked in, the room was filled with four very comfortable looking chairs, three tables, a bookshelf filled with books and a fridge containing butterbeers and snacks."Not bad..not bad at all" Ron said as he looked around. Hermione glared at Ron "Look we have business to do we have no time to play around." Hermione said. Harry said a spell and a cauldron appeared in the center of the room. "Ok everything's ready."

"Great but first, I want to know what happened with Malfoy" Ron demanded glaring at Hermione. "Malfoy took us hostage in Snape's room, and the bad thing is he knows everything." Hermione stated rather calmly. "Well it's so obvious he's working for the dark side" Luna said dreamily plopping down on a chair."Ronald was also kissed by your double Hermione." Luna said staring at Ronald. Ron glared at Luna intensely.

"You what!" Hermione said shocked. "Hermione I..there's another me in a closet near the Ravenclaw Common Room." Ron said changing the subject. Hermione glared at him until it had sunk in what he'd said."Yeah I kind of froze him with a spell" Luna said uncaringly, now drinking a butterbeer. "Luna what were you thinking, what if someone finds him!" Hermione shouted worriedly."They won't because no one ever goes in there" Luna told Hermione reassuringly.

"We were talking about Malfoy weren't we and how I'm going to kill that git when I get my hands on him!" Ron said angrily as he thought about it. His face was plum red, Hermione had never seen Ron so angry."Ron calm down. "Guys are you ready?" Harry said impatiently. "Yeah let's go, get this over with so things will be back to normal." Hermione said quickly sitting down beside Harry on the floor. "Yeah" Ron grumbled as he and Luna sat down. "Here goes nothing" Hermione said as she started the potion.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione poured each ingrediant in carefully stirring with procise movements.."Timeroa!" she shouted at the end startling everyone.

"Sorry" she said in a near whisper. "Ok now in a few minutes there is supposed to be a...err..um what was that an intervention." Hermione said uneasily. "What kind of intervention?"Luna asked.

"Actually it never mentioned it, I mean it did say something about a storm or some weather intervention." Hermione answered looking at the cauldron in anticipation and fear. "Well that doesn't sound too bad" Ron said unsurely. "I mean an intervention can mean anything, so it's probably just going to return everything back to normal, you know intervene in the mess I made." Harry said trying to lighten the mood. "Right because this...Ron stopped as something wet hit his arm. They all looked up, as they did the ceiling looked dark and stormy and the drops of heavy rain began to pour all over them.

" This is bloody brilliant!" Ron shouted through the rain. Luna however was enjoying every minute of it putting her hands out and spinning around.

Hermione grew scared, as the rain pour became even more intense, then the winds started blowing roughly knocking them all to their feet. " What do we do now!" Hermione cried as the wind picked up its speed. "Hermione give me your hand! Ron shouted reaching for it, but the wind was so strong it picked Hermione up and she flew across the room. "Hermione!" Ron and Harry shouted."Luna get down!" Harry shouted as twenty books came flying at them at top speed. They all ducked. Ron saw Hermione laying near a toppling bookshelf. "Hermione look out!" Ron shouted.

"Ahhh!" Hermione screamed, but she rolled her body forcefully as the books came toppling down, the air filled with loose book pages. "Ron, help me!" Luna shouted as she was being pulled into what seemed like a whirlwind in the middle of the room. Ron grabbed onto Luna's hand "Hold on!" Ron said trying to pull her but the wind was too strong. "Luna!" Ron and Harry shouted.

Suddenly the room started to shake causing Ron to fly across the room where Hermione was. Ron made a thud as he hit the floor. "Oh my goodness Ron are you ok? Where's Harry! Oh no where is he?" Hermione cried tears rolling down her face.

"I'm fine Hermione thanks"..Ron shouted through the winds which were now slowing down. "We've got to find Luna, she went into that whirlwind in the middle of the room!" Ron said frightened. Suddenly the room stopped and silence filled the air, Ron didn't notice how close Hermione was too him they were hugging each other tightly.

"It's gone, it's quiet now?" Ron said his voice shaking. "Yeah too quiet" Hermione said seriously.

"Oh Ron what if we don't find Harry or Luna I'm so scared, this is all my fault." she cried holding on to Ron tightly. "We will Hermione" he said stroking her hair which now looked like it been electricuted. "I think Harry must have fell into the whirlwind after the room started shaking" Ron said remembering. Ron then started noticing how close they were and blushed then he got up into standing positon. "What was that Hermione, I think we need to go find Dumbledore tell him everything." Ron said his voice frightened. Suddenly the door opened and the trashed and messy room turned perfectly clean..."Weasley..Granger what are you doing in here?" Professor Snape said nastily.

For the first time in his life Ron was happy to see Snape. "Professor we were.." Hermione began still shaken. Professor Snape looked at their dishelveled hair and clothes and his eyes widened.."Out of here now! Detention for a week and 20 points from Gyffindor!" Snape said quickly. Hermione and Ron left quickly and walked immediately to the Great Hall with Professor Snape following them the whole way. Ron and Hermione flattened their hair and clothes as much as they could before entering. They walked in and everything seemed normal, Malfoy was howling in laughter and the Gyffindor table was filled with students.

"Where have you two been?" Ginny and Neville walked up to them.

Professor Snape walked up to them. "The next time you two want to snuggle as I say I will take away all your points if your seen by me" he said hatefully and walked away. Ginny and Neville tried to surpress a laugh.."It's about time..just don't tell Draco" Ginny said. Ron and Hermione blushed despite there situtation. "It's not like that Ginny"..Hermione started" look have you seen Harry or Luna?" "Harry and Luna who are they?" Neville asked.

"Ouch my head" Harry groaned. Harry opened his eyes and gasped, it was nightime and he appeared to be on sidewalk. "About time you woke up I was begining to worry" Luna said causing Harry to jump up at top speed. "Luna! Where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry said panicking. "Don't know Harry I mean I guess they didn't get caught in the whirlpool like we did" Luna said dreamily."Whirlpool right Harry "said remembering the spell, he had a sudden instinct to grab his wand then remembered he had none.

"No wands" Luna sighed "only these Time Turners" Luna pulled out two golden necklaces. "Where did these come from?" Harry said looking at them cautiously. "I don't know but I figured out where we are..in the middle London." Luna said as if she were bored. "London...look we need to get out of here and find Ron and Hermione!" Harry said a little frightened.

Suddenly there was a huge crash. Harry grabbed Luna's hand and though without defense his curiousity won him over. Harry walked nearer to the sound, "Luna stay near me." he whispered to her. Harry spotted the source or the crash.. ten Death Eaters were grouped in a cirlce. "Luna stay close, whatever happens ok?" Harry told her. "Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood your just on time" Bellatrix Lestrange said icily.


	8. Chapter 8

" Oh Neville quite playing around." Ron said uneasily. Neville and Ginny exchanged weird looks. "No, were not... are you guys ok?" Ginny asked worried.

Hermione looked faint while Ron looked shocked and pale. "Were fine Ginny..what's this about Malfoy?" Hermione said trying to sound natural. "Darling where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you?"

Draco Malfoy came and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Hermione froze and a look of shock and disgust came on her face. Ron looked as if he was going to throw up right then and there. "What's wrong usually when I do that you hug and kiss me." Draco said looking at her caringly. "I ..well..you see I.." Hermione looked ill.

"I gotta go to the library with Ron! " she said. They ran away before anyone could stop them leaving a very confused Ginny, Neville, and Malfoy. Ron and Hermione didn't stop running until they were in the privacy of the common room.

Hermione was crying by the time they got there..."Ron what are we going to do!" she said panicking. "No one remembers Harry..oh my goodness we've erased Harry's memory." Hermione said breathing heavily.

"Breathe Hermione..look I don't know what's happening but there is no way your dating Malfoy." Ron said agitated.

"Ron I think when Harry and Luna went into the whirlpool their lives were erased..Oh Ron what if we never see them again!" Hermione cried as she held on to Ron. "Hermione there must be something, think your the smartest person in this school!" Ron said boldly though underneath he was terrified.

"Get your hands off of my man Granger!" Lavender Brown walked down the steps and into the common room.

"Ronnie" she said coming and giving him a hug. She gave Hermione a threatening look, and then slowly kissed Ron on the lips. Ron stood there shocked. "See you later Ronnie." she said walking out of the room. "Wow..Ron said..I mean um what was she thinking?" after Hermione gave him a glare.

"Well obviously you and Lavender are an item and me..and oh I can't even want think about it!" she said. "Ok meet me in library in an hour..we have to act as if we know nothing and find out what else is new around here." Hermione said quickly. "Yeah Hermione ..right" Ron said smiling. "That's going to be interesting."

Harry gasped, holding Luna's hand tighter. Harry wasn't usually the one to run but when he had no choice. "Don't even think about running!" Bellatrix said, everytime Harry heard her voice his blood boil she had killed Sirius.

Harry gave her an evil glare as the Death Eater surrounded them. "Surrender Potter you have nothing!" Lucious Malfoy icy voice ranged through the air.

"So this is the way Voldermort captures me without a fight..his courage is weak." Harry said boldly. Luna gasped.

"Quiet Potter..you word play won't help you this time, Crabbe, Goyle take the girl. "Wait!" Harry shouted "I have something that might be of interest to you!" Harry grabbed the two Time Turners from Luna.

"Take one step closer and we dissapear." Bellatrix quickly grabbed Luna..."Now you have a decision Potter..the girl or the Time Turners." she smiled evily. "Harry don't!" Luna shouted.

Harry looked from the Time Turner's and to Luna he'd already made his desicion the minute they took her. Harry started to hand them to Mr. Malfoy. Then Bellatrix screamed in pain, Luna had bite her hard in the arm.

"You stupid girl!"she roared. Bellatrix had unknowingly dropped her wand, just what Luna wanted. She picked up the wand quickly and discretly. "Oh Bellatrix can't you hold the girl for five seconds." Mr. Malfoy spat angrily.

Luna quickly pointed the wand at the Death Eaters..."Stupid am I, excuse me but I'm a Ravenclaw!" Luna said boldly. Harry looked at Luna in amazement. "Grab her now!" Mr. Malfoy said quickly. "Accio wands!" Luna shouted.

The Death Eaters wands rose high above them. "Run!" Harry shouted grabbing Luna hand. Harry and Luna ran as fast as they could away from the Death Eaters. "Don't go after them!" Mr.Malfoy said to the Death Eaters whom were confused by his actions. "They won't get far." he said an sly grin coming on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nothing , there's nothing in here" Hermione sat in the library tiredly, her eyes had puffy bags underneath them. "Maybe we should call it a night." Ron said leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. "Yeah" she sighed. Hermione and Ron had been in the library for an hour and their weariness was taking a toll.

Hermione yawned and watched Ron as he sat with his eyes shut, his face in a slight frown and his bright red hair messy and tangled, and the way he slouched lightly. "Hermione you okay?" he asked looking at her.

"What?.I mean um yeah" Hermione said shaking head. "You really need some sleep." He walked over to the another section putting a book on the shelf. "I wish I could tell you how I feel Hermione.." he said aloud accidentally. "What was that Ron?" Hermione said slightly dozing off. "Err..nothing" sighing in relief Hermione hadn't heard him.

"How are we going to get Harry and Luna back , I mean they could be anywhere...hang on...Dumbledore of course!" Hermione said wondering why she hadn't though of him before.

"Me and Luna already been, they said he was in some kind of meeting." Ron said remembering.

"That's odd why would Dumbledore be in a meeting?" Hermione asked. "Ron shrugged "No idea.

Suddenly they heard voice..."Hermione, darling!" Draco said looking around. "There you are? he smiled as he hugged Hermione tightly. "Are you two okay you've been acting weird all day?" Hermione whom refrained the wanting to push him off of her put on a strained smile. "Everything's fine..darling."

"Great because I've been worried" Draco said happily. Hermione looked at the Gyffindor crest on his cloak and gave Ron a terrified look. "Ronnie there you are!" Lavender walked up to him and kissed him very passionately again.

"Lavendar, darling" Ron said adding emphasis on darling. Hermione frowned then suddenly grabbed Draco and pulled him into a kiss. "Wow Granger what was that for?" Draco asked. Ron turned bright red. "Nothing I just missed you." Hermione said sweetly. "I missed you too, but me and Lavender have to go you know being prefects and all...come along" he said to Lavender.

They walked away, Ron was looking at Malfoy angrily as was Hermione at Lavender. "Hermione what are you playing at?" Ron asked angrily as the walked to the common room. "Me what about you kissing Lavender like that!" "It wasn't me it was her!" Ron retaliated. "What was I supposed to do?" "Man, Ron I don't know..not kiss her!" "Well what was the passionate kiss with Malfoy all about?" Ron asked angrily. "Passionate?" Hermione smirked. "Well yes, that what I call a kiss when it lasts more than 45 seconds." Ron blushed.

"Oh shut up, Ron" she said as they walked into the common room. Neville and Ginny seemed to be in an intimate convesation. "Err..hi" Ron said eyeing Neville. "Ron, Hermione" Neville nodded at them. Something was different about Neville he seemed confident but quite burdened by something."What's up with you two?" Ginny asked her eyebrows raised.

"I'll let you know when I do" Ron answered absent mindedly.."I mean ..nothing" he said blushing. Ron looked over at Hermione who seemed to be in deep thought. "Neville this wouldn't have anything to do with Voldermort and you having to destroy him would it?" Hermione asked her face with no expression. Neville casted Hermione a dark look. "Neville tell me everthing" Hermione said sitting down across from him.

"Did...we...loose..them?" Luna asked gasping for breath. "Don't know I hope so" Harry said clutching his sides. "Maybe we should..rest" Luna said sitting down on the ground. "They were in a part of London they didn't know there were a few street lights around, but no people and all the stores where empty..Harry found this quite odd.

"I don't know we better keep moving..by the way I was very impressed with you back there..you saved our lives." Harry said smiling at her. "It was nothing...my father told me to never let fear take over you and I remember that." she smiled. "She has a beautiful smile" Harry thought.

"Right you shouldn't." Harry help Luna up as they walked on further. "It would be such a beautiful night if things weren't going so horrible" Luna said looking at the sky. "Yeah" he sighed. "When I was little and living with the Dursley I used to look at the stars and wish every night." Harry said blushing slightly. "Really what would you wish for?" Luna asked curiously.

"Things.." Harry mumbled. "Well I'm going to wish for something right now." Luna said closing her eyes. Harry smiled and looked at her, her hair shining in the moon light. Without knowing Harry stepped closer to her..very closely to her. Luna opened her eyes. "What are you doing?" "I don't know but I was thinking something like this" Harry said leaning in. Luna leaned in also.

Suddenly a crash knocked them to their feet. "What was that?" Luna gasped. "Don't know but it didn't sound good." Harry said grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Harry pulled Luna into an empty building and locked the door. Luna looked around at the place, it was empty except for a few chairs and a table.

"Hmm..I wonder what this place was." Luna said dreamily. Harry wasn't paying attention he was looking out the window. Luna gapsped at the picture she found..it was a cracked photo of Harry's parents. "Harry" she gasped. "What..what's wrong?" Harry said going to her. Luna handed him the picture. "It's my parents..when they were dating at Hogwarts." Harry gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

Before you read Note: Harry has NOT told anyone about the Prophecy yet.

Neville told them about the sorceror's stone, he recovered in first year...and how by fourth year he had been registered in the Triwizard Tournement and how Ginny and Seamus helped him all these years. Ron and Hermione exchanged shocked looks. You've never heard of Sirius Black have you? Hermione asked nervously.

"Of course I have...He's friends with Lily Lupin..and James Potter." Neville laughed. "Hermione are you ok..your always going on about how you completely think he's adorable and everything." Ginny said looking weirdly at her.

Ron bursted out laughing. "I'm going to bed" Neville said. "Wait one more thing...do you have a scar..lightening bolt shaped?" Ron asked curiously. "How do you know about that...and yes it's on the back of my neck." Neville said looking at Ron cautiously. Neville walked upstairs quickly to avoid further questioning.

"I'm off to bed..you guys are acting too weird." Ginny said walking up to the Girl's Dormitory. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, Hermione was in deep thought, whiled Ron was staring at the roaring fire.

"Somehow Neville took Harry's place in the world, but why Neville? Hermione wondered."Did you hear them Hermione, Harry's parents are alive..Lily Lupin..Harrys mum is married to"..."Remus Lupin" Hermione cut in, "which mean James is single and Sirius is"..."Clearly someone famous" Ron interrupted he looked at a magazine "Luna's crazy magazine was right.. Sirius is a..singer." Ron bursted out laughing again.

"Ron would you stop this is serious" Ron started laughing again after that comment. Hermione glared at him. "Look I'm sorry, I'm very worried actually..about Luna and Harry..I completely feel like I'm losing it." Ron confessed. "Oh Ron so am I, I'm so scared...what if we never find them and have to live ..like this" Hermione sat down on the sofa and put her hands to her face.

"Hermione" Ron said sitting down beside her. Ron had never seen such a sensitive side to Hermione she always knew everything and dealt with problems rationally.

Strange even during times of trouble he still felt completely intranced by Hermione...he couldn't stop it even if he tried. "Hermione were going to find them..I know we are..he said pulling her into a hug. Then silence filled the room...it was nearly midnight..they sat holding each other a few minutes before Ron got uncomfortable.

"Err..want a butterbeer? he asked getting up. "Sure" she said. She got up also going across the room to get her bookbag. "Umm I'm going to stay up and do some more research, I want to make sure I didn't miss anything" Hermione said tiredly.

"Hermione you've read those books like what 50 times each" Ron joked. "Go to sleep...I'll stay up" Ron suggested. "No that's ok Ron really." Hermione said staring in the fire. Ron looked at Hermione's sad face and wondered just how long things were going to be this way.

"I wonder how this got here" Harry looked around curiously. "I mean they obviously lived here..at one time" Harry said getting excited as he searched the room. Luna sat in a chair sleepily.

"Harry I'm completely beat after everything's that happened today.." she said drifting off. "Luna no, we have no time for sleep those Death Eaters are still out there and who know what else." "My parents were here before and I'm going to find out what happened...why aren't you more interested in this?" Harry said angrily at Luna. "I am!" Luna retaliated. "It's just ..I feel your looking for something your not going to find."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said coldly. "Look what I mean is...your gathering up false hope..I mean this could be a trap or something Voldermort's using to pull you in." Luna said cautiously. "Like he did with Sirius" Harry said angrily.

Luna placed her hand over his shoulder "That wasn't you fault and I'm not saying this is the same, I just don't want you to go to conclusions before finding out the facts." Luna said simply. "Wow, you sound like Hermione." He laughed then frowned. "I hope Ron and Hermione are safe..unlike us." Harry said worriedly.

Suddenly they heard voices.. " I can't find them I sent the other ones away" said the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. "They have to be somewhere around here." Lucious Malfoy said. "I want you to burn this down, this muggle town is useless for our plans." he ordered. "Wait" Bellatrix said..."I think I heard something."

Harry put his hands over Luna's and stayed silent. "In this one you say." Malfoy said. "Well we'll just burn it first..beside they are wandless." he said laughing. Luna gasped. Harry covered her mouth with his hands. "Ok I love a good fire." Bellatrix laughed.

With two flicks of a wand they sent two roaring fireballs at the building they hit the roof with a loud thud then started consuming the house with flames.

"That should do it now come on." Lucious said walking away. Luna screamed and coughed as the flames grew faster around them. "Get down now!" Harry yelled. They could feel the intense heat as it grew closer. "Harry those were enchanted fireballs any moment this is going to fall in!" Luna screamed fearfully.

Smoke was coming quickly from the door. "Listen Luna were going to get out of here." Harry said his voice shaking. "Wait where are the Time Turners" Luna said fightened. "Luna we can't worry about that now there's now way out!" he shouted. "There has to be a way!" Luna shouted getting up.

"What are you doing!" Harry shouted at her. Suddenly the door was engulfed in flames. Harry followed Luna but the smoke was so thick he nearly passed out. "Luna!" He yelled...he couldn't see anything.

With a loud crash the a small part of the ceiling fell in bringing more flames into the room. "Harry! Help!" Luna screamed. Harry followed her voice and found her surrounded by a circle of flames. Harry panicked. "Luna stay calm ok!" he yelled.

Harry thought hard, but everything he needed require a wand. "Harry help me please!" Luna was crying. Suddenly the floor started to creak and wood was breaking. Luna screamed as the floor gave way..she fell into the darkness.

"Luna!" Harry shouted fearfully, he was amazed at how the floor fell in...unless there was something underneath. All Harry could see were flames. He was determined to save Luna, with all of his strength he jumped through the flames and into the darkness.

Please review! Lots to come to this story I have plenty of surprises for my reader..Thanks so much to everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

"Lavender you took away 20 house points tonight!" Malfoy said amazed as they walked into the Gyffindor Common Room. "Yes from two sneaky Slytherins." She said frowning. Draco smiled as he saw Hermione laying asleep on the couch.

Ron layed on the table with his book wide open as he rested upon it. "Darling" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione awoke instantly. "Oh Draco"..she said slightly disappointed. "What have you guys been doing all night?" Draco asked picking up a book before Hermione could get it."Time Traveling " and "To Travel Through Time" "Draco read "Hermione..umm what's this about?"

"Oh nothing just books for umm my collection." "Yeah but you hate books which is why I was so worried about you in the library." "You usually just copy off of "Wise Weasley" over there." Hermione was shocked. "Ron"..Lavender awoke Ron by giving him a kiss on the forehead." "Her..I mean Lavender" he said blushing now fully awake.

"Always in the books Ronnie aren't you?" she smiled. "I am? I mean I ..am." he said after Hermione gave him a look. Anyway, baby I'm going to bed Draco said pulling her into a nice sweet kiss. Then he walked upstairs to the boys dorm.

"Yeah I'm beat to"..she said also giving Ron a kiss but her's was so steamy and long that Hermione had to look away. She rolled her eyes at Hermione as she went upstairs. "Did you know they called you "Wise Weasley" Hermione said.

"Wait a minute your not a know it all..I thought I'd never see the day..when I would become..." He stopped as Hermione's glare became more intense. "What's Lavender trying to do when you two kiss smother you." Hermione said changing the subject.

"Oh what about Draco his sweet little innocent pecks" "Why are we always complaining about kissing...I mean were best friends we shouldn't care!" Hermione said sitting down. Ron blushed. "Hermione we need to talk?" Ron said gathering up his courage.

"About what Ron..you sound serious..come sit down? Hermione said motioning him over to the roaring fire. Ron looked around making sure no one was around..especially Malfoy and Lavender. Ron's throat felt very dry all of a sudden and his legs started to feel like jelly as he walked over to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the clock it was nearly 1 a.m. Ron sat down slowly, after two unbearable minutes of silence he started talking. "We've been friends for umm six years now isn't that right?" Ron said his voice slightly strained. "Yes..we have" Hermione said wondering where this conversation was going.

"I umm..remember fourth year how I acted around you..especially at the Yule Ball." Ron said very quickly. "Yes" Hermione laughed. "Anytime I mentioned Krum to this day.. you get angry." "I do not "Ron said stuffily his face turning slightly red. "Well there's a reason I acted like I did" he said his ears turning red.

"You were jealous" Hermione said flatly. "Umm...y..yes and I finally figured out why?" "Why?" Hermione said knowingly. "Hermione..he pulled on his collar " I'm in lo..peck..peck a loud noise interrupted him. Hermione turned.

"Hold that thought" she went and opened it and took a small white envelope from the owl's beak. Ron was still on the floor he couldn't believe how close he'd had gotten to telling her. He didn't know whether he could find that courage again soon enough.

"That's odd who would write at this time of night." Hermione said looking at the note cautiously. "Don't know, Hermione." he said getting up still embarrased. "Whatever it is it better be a bloody well important letter" Ron thought.

"Think I should open it" Hermione asked Ron but before he could answer she tore it open. "Find Harry and Luna before you run out of time" Hermione read aloud and gasped as the letter bursted into flame after she read it. Ron and Hermione looked at each other with fear etched on their faces.

Darkness surrounded Harry as he opened his eyes, each breath he took was painful, that was the only way he knew he wasn't dead. His legs felt very heavy and his head was pounding with pain. Then his thoughts began to get clearer as he remembered everything.

"Luna!"he gasped from hearing his voice aloud, it ranged through the empty space. "Where am I?" he thought. Suddenly he heard a noise, he turned ready to face whatever was there. He felt something by his leg and with all the strength he could muster he picked up the surprisingly heavy object.

It glowed eerily for a few seconds before Harry grew scared and dropped it causing it to shatter into many pieces. The space lit up brightly causing Harry to jump..the only thing still running through his mind was to find Luna.

He looked and immediately saw her laying on her side. He scrambled to her praying she was alive.. Luna!" he shouted. "Luna please wake up!" He shook her desperately, he would not be able to go on if Luna wasn't by his side.

Luna groaned and her eyes slowly opened. Harry was so relieved he pulled her into a hug. "Harry..ow my head and ow..my back" she said in a pained voice. She held Harry in the hug tightly both were thankful nothing had happened to them.

"Where are we?" Luna said her voice shaking slightly as she remembered the fire. "I don't know but we need to get out of here." Harry said looking around the room which was completle empty except for the pieces of shattered glass. Harry stood to his feet and felt immediately dizzy as he helped Luna up.

"I think that's the most afraid I've been in my whole life" Luna confessed. "I think it was mine too" Harry said though he was not talking about the fire."And Sirius of course." he added. "I'd bet people would be shocked to find out I'm afraid of anything..I mean after facing Voldermort so many times" he continued.

"No..I believe there's alway some fear behind a brave man." Luna said smiling at him. Harry loved when she smiled it made him feel special. Harry looked at Luna and he had that feeling of wanting to kiss her again but now was definately not the time.

"Come on your in Ravenclaw think." Harry told her. "Ok then" Luna said simply and started going around pushing on the walls. "Luna that's not going to help, but this might could have"..he looked at the shattered pieces of the object he'd broken.

"Yes, possibly" she said as she rested against the "wall" or so they thought. "Oh Harry..this is...ahhhh!" she screamed as she fell back as the wall gave way. Harry turned at Luna's scream. Luna brushed herself off as Harry pulled her up.

"Where do you think it leads?" Harry asked curiously as he stared at the long, dark walkway Luna had just discovered. "I..I don't Harry" Luna said fearfully. "Well..come on it's the only way" Harry said looking at Luna. Luna nodded and followed Harry thought she knew something was terribly wrong as they walked along the dark path.

Thanks so much please keep reviewing..lots more to come and a twist you really won't expect!

Thanks again, Tresa


	12. Chapter 12

"Morning, Darling!" Draco came into the common room to find Hermione asleep on the couch and Ron right beside her...both of them with books sliding out of their hands.

"Hermione" he said softly. Draco shook her slightly. Hermione slowly awoke. "Oh no what time is it?" she said turning to Malfoy. "9:30 in the morning...did you stay up all night?" he asked slightly concerned.

"Err..yeah...doing um research." Hermione said quickly. "Huh..what?" Ron said waking up. "Oh err..hey Mal..um Draco." Ron said tiredly."Ron" he nodded. "Well Hermione get some rest so we can go on to Hogsmeade today." he smiled.

"Prefect duties call..see you soon love." he said walking out before Hermione could reply. "Hogsmeade...Ron we can't go to Hogsmeade!" Hermione said remembering the letter. "Well we'll have to won't we unless we want Malfoy and Lavender to get suspicious" Ron replied still yawning.

"Right" Hermione sighed. "I'm just so tired and angry, and I just...don't know." Hermione said nearly in tears. "I'm going to go clean myself up, oh and I heard that Dumbledore is away on "business"." "Have you noticed that everytime we need him he's gone?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

Ron watched her go, and wondered if he would ever get a chance to tell her how he felt. He sighed as he got up and walked across the room placing a heavy book back on the table. Hermione's terrified voice as she read the note kept running through his mind.

Ron hit his hand hard on the table in frustration causing a book to fall right on his head from the shelf."Ow!" Ron shouted "Bloody book" he grumbled. Ron rubbed the top of his head angrily as he picked the book up. Ron then noticed how unique this book looked and how he'd never seen it before.

He curiously opened the book its pages ragged and torn with age. He was mysteriosly drawn to it somehow. Ron started to get dazed and his head started pounding with pain. Ron closed his eyes tightly but when he did all he saw was images of a burning house...then he saw a smiling Lucious Malfoy,...then when the pain became intense, he saw Harry and Luna running in fear."No!" Ron gasped.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione's voice ranged through the common room. "Hermione?" Ron said shocked Hermione was back so quickly. "Well are you ready?" Hermione asked dressed in jeans and a dark brown overcoat.

"I..I...yes" Ron stuttered he started breaking out in a cold sweat. "How did that much time pass so quickly...what just happened?" "Was this a sign that Ron and Luna were ok?" Ron thought worriedly.

"The book..where is it?" Ron said looking for it frantically."Ron...what book?" Hermione said worriedly. "Hermione listen to me...I think no..I know Harry and Luna are in horrible danger." Ron said his voice shaking.

"This book..it's gone now..it showed me things." Ron said as Hermione listened her eyes widening in fear. "Ron what did you see?" Hermione asked terrified.

"It..was horrible...I..saw fire..b.burning down a house...Lucious Malfoy...and..Harry and Luna running." Ron said struggling through every sentence. He sat down on the couch waringly.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said crying hard sitting down beside him. "I can't believe this is happening!" "The book is gone that was our only hope!" she cried. Ron just listened to Hermione cry wondering if that was a sign of hope or something much worse.

"Harry it's f.freezing in here" Luna said slightly shivering. They had been walking down the dark path for awhile their only light source was a glowing piece of shattered glass, Harry had brought with him. "Luna..just stay close to me." Harry said.

"Harry..I have a bad feeling about this." Luna stuttered." Luna this was the only way out...we had no other choice I told you." Harry said his voice full of worry. "There could be..anything in here, or even Voldermort waiting for us at the end." Luna said simply.

"Thanks..Luna I feel so much better now." Harry said smirking. Suddenly they heard a crack within the walls. "What was that?" Luna said quickly, fear in her voice. "I don't know" he grabbed Luna's hand.

"Come on we need to move faster." Harry said pulling Luna along. The wall creaked again threateningly. Luna gasped. "Harry..I.." a thunderous crash interrupted her. "Come on..Harry said breaking into a run. "Harry why are we running!" she gasped.

"Luna did you hear that crash we have to find an end to this walkway." "Before.." suddenly everything started shaking violently."Something bad happens" Luna finished. "Harry wait up!" Luna yelled as Harry was running so fast, she had lost her breath. Luna rested against the wall tiredly her body was nearly shutting down.

Harry looked around Luna wasn't with him, he panicked. "Luna!" he shouted. The walls shook threateningly again. "Oh no.. Luna!" Harry shouted. Luna slid down her body feeling like it weighed a ton. "We've got her." snarled a nasty voice.

"To think they made it all the way down here...now where's Potter I know he's around." another voice snarled. "Good thing that sleeping spell worked on her she didn't notice a thing."

Luna could barely even keep her eyes opened but she knew who they were immediately.

"The death eaters Crabbe and Golye they must have apparated here." Luna thought.

"Shame we have to kill her" Crabbe said.

"You won't touch her!" Harry yelled startling them. "Potter!" they yelled in unison. "Your coming with us..so is the girl!" Goyle grabbed Harry tightly by the arm. "Let go of me!" Harry yelled in anger struggling to free himself.

Crabbe picked Luna up and threw her over his shoulder easily."Luna! If you hurt her..."What are you going to do Potter!" Crabbe snarled. "Apparatum!" Crabbe shouted and they transported just before the walls crashed in.

Thanks so much for reviewing...sorry so short..I will definately have Chapter 13 up alot sooner...maybe even in a day. Thanks again...Tresa


	13. Chapter 13

My story is HBP spoiler free! Enjoy!

"Darling you looked beautiful" Draco said as he greeted Hermione. The Great Hall was filled with students happily awaiting the trip to Hogsmeade. "Thanks" Hermione said with a strained smile. "Lavender" Ron said plainly as he saw her.

"Ron" Lavender said slightly disappointed with him."Ready guys" Draco said grabbing Hermione's hand. They all nodded as they passed Filch. Hermione kept throwing worried glances at Ron, Lavender noticed this immediately.

"Ron..why don't we go somewhere alone today...I was thinking...just me and you at the Three Broomsticks." she said hopefully looking up at Ron. "I thought this was a group thing, with Draco and Hermione" Ron said simply.

"Well it is but we haven't been alone in awhile." she answered. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt" Ron said as he watched Hermione whom was in front of them. Lavender smiled. "Good" she said as she grabbed his arm.

"Umm..Draco where do you want to go?" Hermione said still thinking of Ron. "How about the Three Broomsticks...then Honeydukes..and I could always use a new quill." Draco answered. " Yeah" Hermione said. "Is something wrong?" he asked looking her.

"No...I'm fine..darling." she answered. As they reached the Three Broomsticks, they spotted Neville and Ginny together, again in a very intimate conversation. "Neville, hello" Hermione said. "Hey" he said a little cautiously.

"Well we're in here" she said pointing to the Three Broomsticks, after a long silence. Neville nodded...while Ginny said nothing, she looked rather troubled by something. Draco and Hermione walked in followed by Ron and Lavender.

Ron glanced at his sister worriedly but decided against talking his mind still full of the images he'd seen. "Ladies...please find a table..me and Ron will take care of the rest." Draco said smoothly. Ron refrained from rolling his eyes.

Hermione and Lavender found a table in the corner and sat down. Silence followed until Lavender spoke up. "Draco's a great guy" she told Hermione. "Umm yeah he is" Hermione said softly.

Lavender picked up a Daily Prophet from the table. Hermione gasped as she read the headline. "What?" Lavender asked. "Can I see that?" Hermione said grabbing the paper before she could say anything.

"**Hogwarts Keeper of Keys is out of Azkaban after claiming of knowing a "Harry Potter" and nearly destroying personal property of muggles known as the Dursley's..."Hagrid" is highly dangerous..so be warned.**" Hermione read shocked.

"What..it's just that mad giant or whatever he was Hagrid...poor Dumbledore was the only one that believed him, but he's been gone lately." Lavender said uncaringly.

Ron and Draco returned with bottles of butterbeer. Hermione eyes were still widen slightly and she was slightly pale. "Darling, you ok?" Draco said worriedly. "You look a little pale." "I'm fine" she snapped back. "I'm just hungry" she said smiling.

"Ok...well I ordered some food." Draco said looking at her. She smiled. Ron looked at Hermione questioningly. "Umm Ron look at that paper" Hermione said simply. Ron did his best and with little effort not to gasp. Draco and Lavender exchanged looks.

"Um..darling Ron and I need to go get a surprise for you and Lavender" Hermione lied. Draco smiled at Hermione. "You have a surprise for me, how sweet of you." he said kissing her lightly.

"Ronnie is it true, you have a surprise for me also." Lavender said excitedly. "Umm...yes" he said after Hermione glared at him. Lavender pulled him into a hug this time. "Well we've got to go" Hermione said quickly grabbing Ron's arm.

Draco and Lavender waved as they left both of them looking excited. "Good going Hermione I thought I'd never get to talk to you alone." Ron said happily. "Come on"Hermione said bossily walking off. "Hermione where are we going?" "Let's just say were going to pay a little visit to Hog's Head" she said slyly.

Harry's head was once again killing him as he slowly regained conscience. Crabbe and Goyle had apparently knocked him out. Harry groaned as he tried to move his weak body but when he moved his arm, he heard chains rattle. He gasped.

"Harry" whined a dreamy voice. Harry strained to open his eyes but when he did he saw Luna tied tightly by magical rope. Harry looked around the room it was lit by orbs and floating candles quite like in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"Luna" he said his voice sounding weary with worry."Where are we?" he asked not sure he wanted to hear the answer. "I heard Crabbe and Goyle talking to Avery I think were in some kind of Death Eater headquarters." Luna said her voice strained.

"Great" Harry muttered. "I was asleep mostly but I saw them chain you up, I was so scared Harry." she said a tear rolling down her cheek. Harry wanted to wipe her tears away but due to him being magically chained that was impossible.

"Luna it's going to be ok" he said bravely though his mind was running mad with worries. "A..Are we going to..." Luna couldn't finish the sentence. "Die" Harry finished. "Luna listen to me we are going to get out of here!" Harry said strongly.

"You just have to keep that same hope and faith that you've always had alive." he told her. Luna was heartened by this and slowly smiled. Harry's stomach did an unusual flip and he blushed slightly wishing he could hide it.

Luckily Luna wasn't paying him any attention instead she was trying to free herself from her bindings. They were sitting on a hard floor and as Harry looked around the room he noticed paintings were hung on the walls some showing the Dark Mark, his scar burned slightly.

Suddenly the door opened and Crabbe and Golye walked in. "They are awake...brilliant." Golye said. "The Dark Lord will be here soon." Crabbe informed them. Harry's scar burned uncomfortably. They both smirked evily before leaving the room again.

Harry was boiling with anger and yet again fear that he tried hard to push aside. Luna stayed unsurprisingly calm which made Harry admire her more. "I wonder how Ron and Hermione are?" he spoke up suddenly.

"I don't know...but they are not going to see the Dark Lord soon like us that's for sure." Luna answered her voice getting its dreamy quality back. "You've got a point." Harry said sighing.

"Harry if we..die.. I want you to know something." she said seriously. "Luna were not going to die..what is it?" he asked curiously. Luna blushed surprisingly.

"I just wanted to say that I always admired your strength, your bravery and your pure concern and love for your friends." Luna said simply though there was a nervousness in her voice. "I wish I had someone like you." she finished.

Harry grew confused was Luna confessing that she had in fact had feelings for him. "For friendship of course." she added rather slowly. Harry felt a pang in his heart.

"You do have someone like me Luna...you have my friendship and more." Harry said blushing. "And more?" Luna asked looking at him. Suddenly the door opened again and Crabbe smiled. "It is time." he said darkly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hermione wait!" Ron yelled running to catch up with her. "Why are we going to Hog's Head?" "Ron did you read the paper or not, Hagrid knows that Harry is real" Hermione said quickly.

"That's why were going to Hogs Head to see if Hagrid is there." Hermione said confidently.

The Hog's Head was one of the most dodgy places in Hogsmeade. Full of nothing but dark magic and filth.

Hermione remembered the D.A. meeting that had been held here last year. Hermione entered first slightly nervous, she looked around, the place was as dusty as ever and it was slightly empty except for a few wizards covered in dark cloaks.

One of them to Hermione's astonishment and terror looked like a huge black boulder, she knew who it was immediately.

"Hagrid" Hermione said nervously. Ron gasped behind her. "What is it?" he growled angrily. Hermione nearly jumped she was shocked by his tone of voice.

"It's..us Hermione and..Ron" she replied. Hagrid uncloaked himself instantly, Azkaban had taken a toll on him, his skin looked ragged and worn and he smelled of heavy firewhiskey.

They both gasped their eyes wide open. "What do you want?" he growled again. "W..we...b.believe you!" Hermione stuttered. "A..about Harry." Ron gulped. Hagrid's apperance softened and he looked at them in disbelief.

He said nothing more to them and suddenly got up motioning them to follow. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances but followed him hesitantly.

He walked very quickly causing them to break out in a run. Hagrid was taking them outside the grounds. Hermione glanced at Ron worriedly as they followed him, walking in pure silence.

"Over here" Hagrid growled. It was the same cave they had entered in fourth year to secretly see Sirius.Hermione and Ron were immensly relieved as they entered it.

Hagrid did nothing but take out his umbrella wand and pointed to a section of the cave wall. "Timeroa elacita!" he shouted suddenly.

Strangely everthing appeared to be the same. Hermione realized the spell immediately. "Hagrid..that sounds close to the spell I did" Hermione said her voice quivering slightly."It was you" he growled. "You did that spell!" he said angrily.

"Y..yes"her voice shook. "Oh thank goodness." Hagrid cried pulling both of them into a hug. Hermione and Ron were quite shocked by his additude change.

"They thought I was mad you know, saying that a boy named "Harry Potter" existed, but I knew you two would figure it out." Hagrid said tears coming down his face.

They both winced as Hagrid let them go rubbing their sides. "Did you get my book Ron?" he asked. "Y..you sent that book" Ron said shocked. "Did you get my note Hermione?" he asked her ignoring Ron.

"Yes" Hermione answered staring at him. "But..Hagrid..why..."No time for talk Hermione...we've got to go now!" Hagrid yelled.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. "Where are we going?" she asked demandingly. Hagrid frowned. "Where else..to Harry and Luna."

Crabbe grabbed ahold of Luna smiling brightly. "No use of struggling that binding spell is quite powerful" he said to Luna. "Let her go!" Harry yelled. "She has nothing to do with me and Voldermort!" he said as Goyle held him tightly.

"Don't you dare speak the Dark Lord's name!" Golye yelled at him. Suddenly Bellatrix Lestrange walked in looking happier than he'd ever seen her.

"You caught them the Dark Lord will be pleased." she said staring at Harry. Harry felt the his anger rise and his scar began to burn slightly.

She walked closer to him and to Harry's horror touched his scar lightly. He cringed from the pain. "Aww..does it hurt, that's nothing compared to what you going to feel when you see him." she smirked happily.

Harry glared at her, shaking slightly as his hatred for her grew."Come on we don't want to keep him waiting." she said simply.

Crabbe and Golye pushed them into the slightly dark hallway. The pain from Harry's scar was intense and suddenly he did begin to panic...him and Luna were going to die certainly if he saw Voldermort.

"Bellatrix, Crabbe! Goyle!" a man's voice shouted. "Avery where have you been?" "Listen"..he said his voice full of worry. "I'm afraid Hagrid has gotten out of Azkaban and told others..of.. Harry could hear the rest of the conversation but when he heard Hagrid's name his heart leaped with hope.

"It can't be!" Bellatrix roared suddenly. "Kill him and the other's if he brings any" she said. "Draco did his job though" Avery said hopefully as if to cheer her up.

"So this has caused the Dark Lord's cannot see them at this time...he has gone to sort this out." Bellatrix let of a roar of anger, Avery jumped back. "Why don't we just kill the girl for now, have a little fun" she snarled at Luna, whom eyes where wide with fear.

Harry glared, but stopped from saying anything he knew Luna's life depended on it. "The Dark Lord ordered that he wants them both alive..he has something "special" planned for them both." Avery said happily. Bellatrix looked anything but happy.

"Take them to their room again and unbound them...trust me they won't get out of there" Bellatrix said smiling as the nearly dragged Luna and Harry down the hallway. Harry looked around, the place had the Dark Mark everywhere.

"Here" she said as Crabbe and Goyle threw them in the room, they both landed painfully on their backs. When they closed the door its locked clicked several times and magically they were unbounded.

The door had also disappeared making the room look like one big wall. "W..what's going to happen to us?"Luna said fearfully. "I don't know" he said grabbing Luna's hand. "I don't want to find out either." he added.

"But I do know one thing I'm going to everything I can to protect." Harry said looking at her. Luna smiled at him. "What were they talking about out there Draco...and Hagrid." she asked him.

"Hagrid" he said happily. "I think Hagrid knows where we are...and that would mean he probably informed Ron and Hermione!" he said smiling.

"Oh no but their going to be in huge danger if they come here." Harry said panicking. "Harry" Luna said her voice wavering.

She hugged him tightly. Harry at first didn't know how to react so he held her close to him for a few seconds, noticing how his heart was beating faster by her presence.

"Umm" he said quickly trying to restrain his emotions.." I have no idea what they meant by Draco..though he was very angry when he tied me and Hermione up." Harry said thinking.

Luna slid down the wall and sat down closing her eyes. Harry sat down also glancing at her, knowing how much danger and trouble they were in.

Enjoy! Things are about to get interesting lol Thanks for all the reviews! Tresa


	15. Chapter 15

"We are...that's brilliant oh we've been so worried about them" Hermione said as they walked deeper inside the cave.

"Ron..I need you to tell me exactly what you saw." Hagrid said sternly as he stopped in his tracks, causing Hermione to fall to the floor.

"I saw Luna and Harry definately and umm fire...and Lucious Malfoy" Ron said rememebering."Lucious Malfoy" Hagrid growled.

" Err..yeah" Ron's voice squeaked. "Well come on.." he said stuffily. "But Hagrid...we still don't know what's going on?" Hermione said bossily.

"Listen I'll explain soon just follow me" he reassured Hermione. As they walked down the long dark path, Hermione's suspicions got the best of her.

"Um Hagrid...why are you the only one that believes that Harry and Luna exist?" she asked."Hermione do you know the real meaning of Keeper of Keys?" Hagrid asked looking at her pale face which was illuminated by his wand.

"Yes you know all about Hogwarts secret doors and entrances." she said simply. "Exactly Hermione but I know alot of secret places also." Hagrid said looking at her. Ron whom had remained silent spoke up.

"What kind of places?" Hagrid looked at Ron.."Well I can travel through time dimensions and.." "Wait, that's not possible Hagrid." Hermione interrupted. Hagrid just smirked and then stopped abruptly again.

"Where here?" Hagrid growled. Hermione and Ron looked around in the empty cave. "Here" Ron said confused.

Suddenly the stone walls started to crumble shaking the whole cave slightly. Then a door appeared out of thin air in front of them. "Well go on" Hagrid urgred. Hermione hesitantly stepped throught the door followed by a frightened Ron.

"Ahh!" Hermione let out a shriek as she fell to the ground, Ron landed near her and luckily Hagrid landed a bit far off. "Where are we?" Hermione said breathlessly. She dusted off her clothes and saw that it was nightime.

"Are we in London?" "London yes I think so, why in the world are we in downtown London" Ron said getting up. "Well come on let's get a move on." Hagrid yelled at them.

Ron however started shaking slightly, and he began to feel strangely cold in the hot night. "I've been here..no I've seen here." Ron said suspiciously glancing around. "Ron is it the vision." Hermione asked running up to him.

"Yes...s..something happened here...we've got to get out of here..I have a bad feeling about this place." he stuttered. "Ron.." Hermione said worried. "Come on let's go...now" she said grabbing his hand as they headed off into the night.

"Harry I feel so weak, I need something to eat or drink or anything." Luna said resting her head against the wall.

"Don't give up now Luna" Harry said gazing at her. "Were going to make it out of here I know we will." he said though his positiveness was almost gone. Luna yawned. "Well I might as well get a bit of rest I'm overexhausted."

"Umm yeah don't worry I'll watch over you." Harry said as she stretched out. "I know you will." she smiled at him. He blushed bright red.

"Um Luna...do you like Ron?" he asked his voice nervous. "Your randomness is amazing Harry" she joked. "Well yes I did...his cute, fiery red hair..his..." "Okay I get it" Harry said rather harshly.

"Harry why are you jealous?" Luna said simply. "I'm not jealous!" Harry shouted back. "Fine, then prove it!" Luna said dreamily. "I will!" Harry said.

Harry then leaned in a kissed Luna very passionately on the lips. "Wow" Harry thought. "She is an amazing kisser." he continued to think as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

His heart felt as if it was going to burst from happiness and the feeling he got when Luna was around. As Luna started stroking his hair, he deepened the kiss, this time it slower and more relaxed.

Harry wished it could have lasted forever, but Luna pulled away leaving him wanting more. Luna and Harry were both breathless, neither would look at each other, that kiss had made their friendship into something more.

"I'm so sorry Luna" Harry spoke up his voice sounding very tense. "I didn't mean for that to happen." He looked down at the floor unable to look in her eyes.

"Harry...I just had no idea that.." "Come on!" snarled a voice whom belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. She had just opened the door to their room.

"Get up now!" she said grabbing Luna by the neck. "Don't you dare touch her!" Harry said angrily. "Well well Potty here has a girlfriend!" she let out a howl of laughter. "Bellatrix!" Avery's voice shouted.

"We have a problem, Hagrid and two Hogwarts students have arrived." "Well kill them!" Bellatrix said simply. "The Dark Lord does not want that, he prefers for them to fall in his trap." Avery smiled. "Fine" she said to him.

"Hermione and Ron!" Harry thought. He gasped. Bellatrix looked at him hatefully then she conjured up two waters for them. "If it was up to me I'd let you die from starvation and thirst!" she smiled as she closed the door.

"Luna we've got to get out of here and save them." he said "Hermione and Ron are in danger." "I have a plan but it's dangerous." he sighed.

"Then we will have to risk it!" Luna said rubbing her throat slightly. "Ok, but I don't want you to get hurt." he said taking a step closer to her.

"Don't worry I won't..besides I'm a Ravenclaw" she smiled. Harry restrained himself barely from kissing her again. "Well, what do we do first?" Luna asked.

Sorry it took so long to update...Enjoy..Tresa


	16. Chapter 16

"It's getting cold" Hermione said wrapping her arms around her body. "Here" Ron said giving her his cloak. "Thanks" she smiled at him he blushed slightly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him. "Fine...at least for now." he sighed. Hermione frowned.

Suddenly the ground shook slightly. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. Hagrid only smirked. "We are close" Hagrid said to them. Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances.

"Don't worry if anything comes I can protect you magic doesn't affect half giants as bad." he said smiling. "Hagrid I'm still confused about all this." Ron said. "None of this makes any sense."

"Think back abit Ron and it will." Hagrid said. "Hagrid tell us this important we need to know why and how all these things happened." Hermione said looking at him. "What you need to know about ..." Hagrid stopped.

"Well, well, well it isn't Mudblood, Weasel, and Hagrid." Draco Malfoy voice ranged through the night air. He had appeared there instantly along with Pansy and his mother Narcissa. Hermione gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Hagrid growled. "Easy half giant" Narcissa said looking at him. "We don't want trouble." Pansy said. Hermione glared at her. "We just need you to come with us." Narcissa said.

"No way!" Hermione said suddenly. "Oh the mudblood, yes I've heard about you, smart they say you are." she said glancing at her. Ron moved in front of Hermione.

"Why should we go with you?" Ron asked them shaking slightly from fear. "Because if you don't Potter and Luna will die." Draco said. "Not that they are not going to die but it will be more painful" he continued.

"Hagrid why so quiet?" Narcissa smiled. Hagrid appeared to be in a trance. "Good it's working, grab them." Narcissa said. "I'll take care of the giant." Hermione and Ron tried to move but they couldn't someone had did wandless magic on them.

"I love seeing the mudblood squirm" Draco said slyly. Ron glared at Malfoy angrily. "Weasel, did that make you angry." Malfoy smiled.Malfoy grabbed Hermione and Pansy took Ron and they apparated leaving Hagrid and Narcissa alone in the dark street.

When they arrived Hermione and Ron looked around fearfully. "Come on hurry up!" Malfoy said literally dragging Hermione down the hallway. Pansy followed after them pushing Ron forward.

Draco smiled to himself. "Draco let's throw them in the tower part." "Maybe they will suffocate in there." Pansy said excitedly. "No..Pansy the Dark Lord told us to put them near the...Draco dropped the rest of the convesation to a whisper.

As they walked the long hallway Hermione looked around trying to figure out exactly where they were, she saw many paintings of the Dark Mark which was of course a terrible sign.

"In here" Draco said. As he unlocked a door with the wave of his wand, Hermione and Ron's spell started to wear off. "Grab his wand" Hermione whispered to Ron as if was so close to him. He nodded to her.

"On three she continued whispering...one...two..Three!" she shouted startling them both as Ron grabbed Malfoy's wand and Hermione stomped hard on Pansy's feet.

Hermione then punched Malfoy right in the nose and with all the force she could pushed Malfoy and Pansy into the room and locked it tight.

"Wow Hermione!" Ron said impressed. Hermione blushed. "Come on we got to get out of here." she grabbed his hand. They ran as fast as they could down the long darkened hallway.

"We need to get Bellatrix and Avery to trust us" Harry said to Luna as they were figuring out an escape plan. "How?" said Luna whom was now sitting on the floor.

"I don't know" Harry said wishing he could think his head was pounding and he needed rest. Luna was slighly drifting off. "Luna come on stay with me here." he said to her.

"Yeah I'm awake." she said quickly sitting up. "No your exhausted, I am too" he said sitting down near her. "Umm Harry" Luna said. Harry knew what was coming the topic they had been avoiding.

"Luna I don't know what came over me...I just did it ok..and I know you have feelings for Ron." he said looking at her. "Harry I don't have feelings for Ron" then she laughed. "You don't?" Harry said hopeful.

"Well I did but now...she looked at him. Harry couldn't help but beam, and for very obvious reasons he started kissing her again, this time wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Harry?" she said breathlessly. He stopped. "Yes Luna?" "We need to figure out how to get out here." she said. "There will be plenty of time to sort this out later." she smirked.

"Umm right" said Harry whom had become slightly disoriented. She smiled. " I really can't think good after that" he laughed. Harry leaned his head against the wall in frustration.

"I can't believe I got all of us in the situation it's all my fault if only I wouldn't have picked up that Time Turner!" Harry said. "Well maybe there's a reason this all happened" Luna said. "Maybe it was planned." she said.

"Yeah, maybe I remember Hermione was crying I comforted her, then the Time Turner was there I picked it up went back in time, I saw Hermione and Ron kissing and I saw...Malfoy." he said talking through it.

"Yes go on."Luna encouraged. "Then I accidentally brought Ron and Hermione back to the present time." he said. "This so confusing" she said. "Hold on what if the Hermione you met that was crying wasn't really Hermione." Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Harry said. "Polyjuice Potion is used very frequently Harry." Luna said calmly. "I need to sit down." Harry said, though Harry was very familiar with the Polyjuice Potion due to second year.

Suddenly the room started shaking slightly. Harry grabbed onto Luna. "I don't know." Harry said remembering a crashes they heard while in downtown London.

Sorry for the long wait school going to start in 4 days LOL Enjoy...Tresa


	17. Chapter 17

"Over here!" Hermione said whispering. Then the hallway started shaking, she grabbed Ron and pulled him into a corner.

Hermione gasped as she toppled onto the floor as the shaking becomeing fierce. "Hermione!" Ron shouted as the piece of the ceiling nearly fell on her. She gasped as Ron pulled her out of the way. A huge piece of ceiling smashed hard near them.

"What's happening!" she gasped. "I don't know...stay close to me." Ron said wrapping his arms around her. The place shook violently. Ron held Hermione whom was slightly shaking from fear.

Suddenly it stopped abruptly, they sighed in relief, glad that it had passed. "Oh my!" Hermione said breathlessly. Ron looked around. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron gasped.

"I don't know and hopefully we won't find out."she pulled herself up and blushed slightly because Ron was still holding her hand.

Their faces were covered with dust and they were still shaking from shock. "Come on we need to get out of here" Ron said as they walked down the hallway. "Wait let's wait a few minutes to make sure it doesn't start again" Hermione said.

Ron looked at all the dark marks. "This place definately screams death eaters." he said saracastically. "Yeah " Hermione shivered. "I hope Harry's ok, I'm so worried about him...oh and Luna too." she added.

Ron nodded he didn't feeling like saying much, the touch of Hermione's hand was making him slightly weak."Umm we need to find a way out of here before Draco and Pansy come back" he sighed. Hermione looked at him and then at the hallway it seemed to be endless.

"There you two are right on schedule" Bellatrixs voice came out of now where. They gasped as they turned around. "Think you can just roam around our headquarters like that, your sadly mistaken." she said bitterly.

"Mudbloods make my skin curl" she looked at Hermione yanking her by her bushy hair. Hermione shreiked. "The filthy mudblood comes with me!" she smirked. Ron was shaking in anger now as she lead them down the hallway.

"Nighty nighty Weasley!" she smiled knocking him out with a spell. "Ron!" Hermione shouted. "Shut up!" she said angrily ""Or you'll be next." she laughed. Hermione glared at her as she walked the towards a door that appeared out of thin air

"Luna it's ok it stopped" Harry told her holding her hand tightly. Luna looked up and sighed. "Everything's fine." he smiled at her. "No..no it isn't" she looked at him.

"Hey since when have you been the negative one." he smirked. "Since now" she smiled. He looked at Luna,and grinned at her...he suddenly wondered why he'd never notice Luna as more than a friend before...she was quite beautiful. Had he been simply so caught up with his infactuation with Cho that he didn't see this. Suddenly the door opened and Avery came in.

"Come with me" he said grabbing their arms. Harry and Luna had no choice but to cooperate. He lead them to a door which they had never seen before, he opened it with a long silver key.

It was strangely bright as they walked in, then Harry noticed that like Hogwarts, the ceiling reflected the sky. Harry could tell Luna was afraid, he wished he could comfort her but he knew he couldn't.

As they walked some more they came to a huge set of double doors, again it reminded Harry of the Great Hall. Avery pushed opened the doors and Harry gasped.

It was unlike any room he'd ever seen it had a huge waterful near the corner of the room it only made a slighly noise and as he stepped inside, the door dissapeared leaving an open space, it was like stepping into another world. The room was also huge and looked very much like an underwater cave.

Harry looked at the water it glistened unaturally, then as they walked further Harry gasped at what he saw. Ron and Hermione were chained to the wall, Ron was unconcious while Hermione was gagged looking very drained.

"What did you do to them!" Harry yelled suddenly startling Avery. "Shut up Potter!" he spat. He magically chained Luna near Ron and then grabbed Harry's arm hard.

"This is no time to be arrogant boy, I can kill all of them in a second!" he warned. "That won't be necessary" a cold voice said. Harry felt the pain in his scar almost instantly. "Potter...brilliant" his voice sounded happy. He was still in the shadows Harry couldn't see him as his vision started to blur. He started to screamed in agony.

"Ha.." Avery said "Silencio" to Luna and Hermione. The pain was so intense he dropped to the floor. "We meet again" Voldermort's voice ranged through out the room. Harry screamed once more the pain now unreal.

He gave a cruel laugh. "Your end had come" he smirked. "Though you've put up a great fight...not that it amounted to anything." he said to them. "Now Potter any last words?"

So sorry it took sooo long, school started and I've been so busy ...So enjoy ...sorry it's so short...Tresa


	18. Chapter 18

Voldermort gave an evil laugh. Harry knew this was it, his pain was so intense now as he tried to open his eyes.

"Not even that muggle mother of yours can save you...at least not this time" "You know Harry you remind me of your worthless father brave, couragous, but still in the end a failure...don't you see Potter...your out of time."

Harry suddenly felt something in his pockets...he reached in struggling because of the pain...he pulled out the golden time turner. It glistened brightly against the harsh light. Voldermort's laughter stopped abruptly.

He didn't understand why he had it, all he knew was that it was here for a reason. The painful memory of his first year at Hogwarts had taught him more than anything he'd ever learned. The power of love.

Harry looked over at Luna and for that split second his heart seemed at peace and it gave him just the bit of strength he needed. "No...your out of time Tom!" Harry replied struggling. With all his strength he charged at Voldermort, the minute the time turner touched him Voldermort started to slowly vanish into the thin air.

Harry gasped as the pain finally had subsided. He looked around Avery was no where to be seen, but a strange feeling of fear washed over him. Harry ran over to his friends untying their ropes that bounded them, and with some effort woke Ron up out of his spell.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry in a tight hug. "Oh Harry I can't believe it's you, Oh I've missed you so much!" Hermione cried tears running down her eyes. Harry smiled widely stroking her hair lightly. "I missed you too Hermione." Ron shook Harry's hand and gave him a pat on the back.

"Glad to have you back mate" he grinned though his apparent fear of the situation showed greatly. Harry then walked over to Luna and without hesitation pulled her close to him. Hermione watched them her eyebrows raised smirking, while Ron looked somewhat hesitant.

"We've got to get out of here and quick he might come back." he said breathlessly. Luna gasped Wait Harry! she yelled. The water fall was now glistening brightly. "What the bloody hell?" Ron said now fully conscious. "Come on, Harry's right we need to go" Hermione said her voice shaking as she pulled Ron along.

"Hold on" Luna said walking over closer to the waterfall. Harry grabbed her hand. "Let's just find a way out it could be dangerous Luna" he said pulling her back. "No Harry ...it's..a door" she said staring at it.

"What?"he said looking at the waterfall. Ron walked closer. "She's right Harry" he looked terrified in the light. "It's the only way out" Luna sighed. After a few minutes of arguing they decided it was their only choice.

"Ok we're going in, Luna you stay with me, Hermione stay with Ron." Harry ordered. Hermione looked at him quite hesistant. "H..Harry are you sure this is a good idea...I mean Voldermort could be..." she stopped looking away. "Ok let's go" she said suddenly her mind made up.

Harry nodded as he slowly stepped through the waterfall the coldness trickled all through his body making him feel tingly all over it reminded him of the disillusion spell he used before.

He then felt as if he was being pulled through a whirlpool and finally until he felt quite sick he landed on a hard stone floor. "Luna! Ron! Hermione!" he shouted frantically but then they suddenly appeared beside him.

"That was too weird" Ron said standing up and dusting himself off. Luna looked around and was amazed to find that they were in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "We're home!" she said happily. Hermione seemed skeptical.

"Perhaps we should check the grounds to make sure." she suggested. She lead them through the hallways, it was nightime and winter and the cold winds blew against their faces. "Strange it wasn't winter when we left." she said worriedly.

As they got closer to the Great Hall a soft melody played in the distance and lots of excited voices were heard. "I regconize that song" Hermione said once again leading the group.

When she saw the Great Hall she nealy fainted.. I...It's oh I can't believe it...it's the Yule Ball...l..look there's Victor and I dancing...and you and Pavati, Harry." Hermione said her voice shaking. Still after two years the mention of Krum's name made Ron frown.

"Were in some sort of..." "Pensive" Harry finished as he watched himself dancing with Pavati. Ron watched in complete shock, the Yule Ball had been a disappointment for him but as he watched himself glaring at Hermione and Krum it was much more worse than the real thing.

"Umm we should get going" Ron spoke up. As they walked away they noticed Harry and Luna's absense. "Where could they have gone?" Hermione said worriedly. Hermione looked down for one second and glanced up Ron was gone also. "Ron!" Hermione cried. She looked up and down the hallways in complete fear.

Hey everyone it's been soooo long since I've updated I know. I've been through a Hurricane (Rita) and a writer's block lol I'm so glad to be back online and updating it. Hopefully I haven't lost any of my writer's touch, it's slowy coming back I think... So here's my highly anticipated new chapter...joking lol, Anyway guys I hope you enjoy another one coming soon ok...Bye and take care...Tresa P.S. - Feel free to review all you want! I need the criticisum lol


End file.
